


Our Storms

by MARVELOUSDCWORLD



Category: Marvel, Ororo - Fandom, Storm - Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVELOUSDCWORLD/pseuds/MARVELOUSDCWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finally meets the person responsible for the storms he isn't causing. SHE turns out to be a whole lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His lips part for a mere second before he closes them, not knowing what to say or even do at this moment.

 

Never has the prince seen such a divine and beautiful woman. 

 

She has to be of Asgard, no human could possibly possess this much glamour. Her beauty screams power and intelligence, things the thunder god desired in every damsel. 

 

Although her attire of a tight black and leather suit did not appear from Asgard, he did sense something magical from her. There a wide slits at her stomach, revealing her caramel skin tone and her feet are covered in knee high boots. Perhaps the shiny silver “X” implanted in her belt was a symbol of some kind.

 

He stands only a few inches from her, towering over her yes, but for some odd reason, she is intimidating him. 

 

Her full lips curve into a genuine smile and she raises one fine delicate eyebrow as if to say she is curious. 

 

“What is your name?” 

 

Thor blinks rapidly, not expected her to speak; her voice is smooth and filled with kindness, yet he senses she’s not to be underestimated. 

 

He clears his throat before answering, “I am Thor. Son of Odin and Prince of Asgard.”

 

She beams up at him, her vibrant corn flower eyes widening.

 

“The God of Thunder,” she says, the faintest hint of a laugh in her voice. 

 

“You’ve heard of me?” he asks in surprise. She shrugs in response.

 

“I’ve heard your name a couple times…and I make it my business to know who controls the Earth’s elements…other than me.” 

 

Her eyes narrow and Thor somehow feels embarrassed. 

 

“I did not know there were others like me,” is his response. His gaze dart to her lips, then her fiery eyes again. 

 

She laughs softly, her voice echoing through the raging wind.

 

“You have many gifts Thor, but I am not like you. My power comes from within my spirit, it’s…not as limited as yours.”

 

He frowns, suddenly feeling insulted. 

 

“I can assure you my powers are not limited,” he smirks and tightly grips Mjölnir. “Would you like to see for yourself strange woman?” 

 

“My name is Ororo,” she says, ignoring his challenge. “Ororo Munroe…of earth.” 

 

Unbelievable. She’s mocking him. 

 

“You find my form of greeting funny?” he asks in all seriousness but can’t help but chuckle deeply himself. 

 

“Ororo,” her name slides off his tongue smoothly. He offers his hand which she politely takes.

 

He raises it to his lips and kisses her mocha skin. 

 

Her cheeks turn a slight shade of red and she slowly takes her hand away, feeling little jolts of electricity where his lips just were.

 

“I make you nervous?” he asks in a cocky tone, noticing her blushing. 

 

She rolls those blue eyes of hers and gives him a quick once over. Tall, muscular, very muscular. She could look at those arms all day. His brilliant red cape flows behind him and he looks every part of a god. 

 

“Not in the slightest.” He smiles at her and she smiles back.

 

“Would you like to stop these winds or shall I?” Her smile disappears and she glares at him. 

 

“I started it, I’ll stop it.” She was a feisty woman, much different than his previous mate. 

 

She takes a breath and looks up at the grey sky, the sky that obeys her every wish.

 

Thor watches with his own sapphire orbs as her cerulean eyes turn a glowing white color. 

 

Her long locks of snowy white hair whip around her pretty face and the wind begins to slow. 

 

The god of thunder isn’t focused on his surroundings, he’s focused on the weather goddess before him who so gracefully controls the elements. 

 

“Beautiful,” he whispers, reaching out to caress her cheek. The wind stops entirely, causing his cape to still and her milky hair to fall down her back. 

 

Her eyes return to normal and she trains them on the blonde man towering over her. 

 

“I am impressed although that was child’s work,” he snickers lightly. He’s still not yet convinced this woman can be as powerful as him. 

 

“It’s hard to please you,” she confirms and shakes her head. 

 

“I meant no disrespect Lady Ororo,” he apologizes quickly, realizing he’s offended her.

 

She shrugs her shoulders.

 

“None taken. It takes a lot more than you Thor, to offend me.” She winks before stepping around him, walking away from the edge of the grassy cliff they were so dangerously standing on.

 

This woman has a tough skin. Good.

 

Thor silently watches her walk away, unsure of what to do.

 

“Will I see you again?” he blurts out. “It’s not often I meet someone of such rare gifts.”

 

She smiles to herself and turns her head.

 

“Maybe,” she says to Thor’s disappointment. He tries to hide it by nodding briefly and readying his hammer for flight.

 

“Most likely…I’ll see you again, Thor of Asgard.” 

 

He swings his hammer, the wind back again and his blond hair moving with it.

 

“And I’d like that. Ororo of Earth.” 

 

He takes off, and all she can make out is fading red blur.

 

Ororo’s teeth pull on her lower lip as she stands there silently. 

 

She would see him again. That she was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is a flashback!

_Thor knew very well he wasn’t the ruler of Midgard, yet it still troubled him to know another being was causing thunderous storms other than himself._

 

_He was the ruler of the elements and no one else._

 

_It was another cloudy afternoon the day he decided to search and confront the mysterious being responsible for disrupting the elements. Hand tightly attached to his magnificent mjolnir, he soared effortlessly through the sky which grew grayer by the minute._

 

_Whoever was behind this magical force was someone to be frightened of. Though the thunder god felt no fear what so ever, he was smart enough to know to be careful._

 

_Thor landed, elements flying beneath his feet as he did so. His electric blue orbs studied his surroundings and he noticed he was on top of a glassy cliff. Interesting. He let his cape flutter silently in the near raging wind as he waited patiently for his visitor._

 

_“Hello.”_

 

_He turned quickly and readied his massive hammer for battle._

 

_“No need for that.”_

 

_The blonde haired Aasgardian froze upon seeing it was a woman who had so boldly called his name. It was her eyes he noticed first; lapis lazuli filled with confidence and more importantly, power._

_... ... ..._

During their first encounter, Thor noticed Ororo’s hair fell in cascading waves of snow white. Her locks were so shiny and thick, it made her look innocent; yet he knew well enough not to test her.

 

How would she wear it the next time?

 

Perhaps blade straight, or curls maybe?

 

Thor did not know why he found himself curious about the weather goddess’s mane, but he knew he was anxious to see her again.

 

For some reason he had a feeling she didn’t just go by “Ororo.” It was a beautiful name of course. It rolled off his tongue like milk. But she looked like a warrior, therefor warriors must have names to fit them as such.

 

It would be the first question he asked of her the next time they met.

… … …

 

Ororo reluctantly turns the nozzle to her luxurious shower head off.

 

The steam licks her wet skin and she stands still for a moment, enjoying the heat.

 

She wants to see him again. She _needs_ to see him again. Ororo always considered herself a unique mutant, but this Asgardian was…identical to her.

 

She wasn’t sure if it aggravated her or excited her. Maybe she could perhaps learn new things from him? That mighty hammer of his certainly had to possess some fancy tricks.

 

_Or maybe…_

 

Ororo grins to herself at the thought. The weather witch could possibly teach _him_ a few things. It was possible wasn’t it? Her people often referred to her a goddess and she had the abilities as such. Why not test the so called god of thunder since he was so gifted?

 

As she ponders this, she reluctantly steps out the relaxing shower and wraps herself in a pink towel.

 

Her hair has started to retreat back to it’s natural kinkiness and she wonders how to style it. She wore it wavy the last time…

 

Perhaps blade straight then? Curls maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was shorter than I intended but the next chapter will be filled with Thororo goodness!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a review if you want a faster update!  
> xoxo


End file.
